Hydrocarbon fluids are obtained from subterranean geologic formations. A variety of seismic tools and techniques are employed to evaluate the subterranean geologic formations and the potential for recovering hydrocarbon fluids. In many types of applications, seismic tools use an array of seismic receivers to detect seismic waves traveling through a given subterranean geologic formation. The seismic waves may be generated by a variety of surface and/or subsurface seismic sources, and the seismic receivers contain sensors which are constructed to detect the seismic waves. The seismic receivers are oriented in a specific azimuthal direction to enable detection of the seismic waves.